Transkripte/Prinzessin Twilight
Prinzessin Twilight ist die dreizehnte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfundsechzigste der Serie. Text Morgen in Ponyville :Twilight: ::Ponyville grüßt diesen Morgen ::der alle Sorgen vertreibt ::und ich bin mir absolut sicher ::dass das den ganzen Tag auch so bleibt!!! ::Ins Büro geht der Bürgermeister ::Eine Feder kann kaufen wer will :Verkäufer: Hallo Twilight :Twilight: ::In Ponyville ::ist es friedlich und still ::Nichts was den Frieden stört ::in dem schönen Idyll ::Ponyville grüßt diesen Morgen ::der alle Sorgen vertreibt! ::und ich bin mir absolut sicher ::dass das den ganzen Tag auch so- :platscht :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, das ist nicht lustig! :Rarity: Tut mir schrecklich leid, Liebes. Ich fürchte ich bin noch nicht besonders gut mit den Donnerwolken. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Irgend etwas sagt mir, dass dieser Tag heute gar nicht gut wird. :Titellied Die Fleckenvertauschung :Twilight Sparkle: Was machst du hier? Was ist mit deinem Schönheitsfleck geschehen? :Rarity: Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Twilight? Ich tue was ich tue, seit er auf meiner Flanke erschienen ist. Sieht mein Himmel heute nicht wunderschön aus? :Ponys: sich :Rarity: japs Es regnet zu lange? :Twilight Sparkle: Wo ist Rainbow Dash? Warum kümmert sie sich nicht darum? :Spike: gähn Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weshalb du mich geweckt hast. Ich schlafe so gern bei Regen. :Twilight Sparkle: Es geht gar nicht um das Wetter, Spike. Rarity hat Rainbows Schönheitsfleck und sagte dieses Häuschen gehöre Rainbow Dash. Irgendwas merkwürdiges ist passiert... klopft :Tiergeräusche :Rainbow Dash: Hallo Leute. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Wieso macht Rarity deine Arbeit? :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Und was in Celestias Namen geht hier drinnen... japsOriginalzeile: And what in Equestria is going on in... here? Was der Fleck sagt :Dash: ::Kein Tier will auf mich hören ::nicht eins in diesem Haus ::sie rennen ziellos wild umher ::und fahr'n die Krallen aus. ::Ich krieg sie nicht gebändigt ::denn ich bin ganz allein. ::Das muss meine Bestimmung sein, ::denn die Schönheitsflecken reden mir das ein! :Fluttershy: ::Zum Lächeln sie zu bringen hab ich redlich mich bemüht ::leider scheitern die Versuche kläglich, wie man deutlich sieht. ::Ich will sie unterhalten doch wie so ganz allein? ::Das muss meine Bestimmung sein, ::denn die Schönheitsflecken reden mir das ein! :Pie: ::Die Gartenarbeit bringt Verdruss, weil man dabei viel ackern muss ::die Rinne hätte ich gern repariert beim nächsten Regenguss ::die Hausarbeit nimmt überhand, das schaff ich nicht allein. ::Doch es muss meine Bestimmung sein, ::denn die Schönheitsflecken reden mir das ein! :Applejack: ::Was ich mühsam hier versuch wird sowas wie ein Kleid ::es sieht nicht wirklich danach aus, Verzweiflung macht sich breit ::kann mir irgendjemand helfen? ::Wer ist dazu bereit? ::Das muss meine Bestimmung sein, ::denn die Schönheitsflecken reden mir das ein! :Rarity: ::Bin ich in der Wetterküche tut den andern das sehr weh ::mit Leichtigkeit versehe ich ihren Sonnenbrand mit Schnee. ::Ich üb noch etwas weiter im stillen Kämmerlein. ::Das muss meine :Fluttershy: ::das muss meine :Pie: ::Bestimmung sein :Applejack: ::Bestimmung sein :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy: ::Denn die Schönheitsflecken reden :Pie: ::Die Schönheitsflecken reden :alle: ::denn die Schönheitsflecken reden uns das ein! Der Zauber :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist schlimm. Das ist ziemlich, ziemlich schlimm. :Spike: Was ist passiert? Sag mir wieso das geschieht! :Twilight Sparkle: Als du gestern Abend dein Siebenschläfer-SchaumbadOriginal: seven-hour bubble bath genommen hast, hab ich eine Lieferung von der Prinzessin erhalten. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Twilight Sparkle, :Der Zauberspruch auf der letzten Seite dieses Buches ist ein unvollendeter Zauber von Starswirl dem Bärtige. japs Uuh! Er hat ihn niemals richtig zaubern können und hat ihn deshalb aufgegeben. Ich glaube, dass du das einzige Pony bist, dass ihn versteht und ihn korrigieren kann. Prinzessin Celestia :Von Einem zum Anderen, vom Anderen zum Einen, des einen erwählten Schicksalszeichen allein erfüllt. Hä, das ergibt gar keinen Sinn, es reimt sich ja nicht 'mal! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe den Zauberspruch aufgesagt, um seine Wirkung zu testen. Aber es schien nichts zu passieren. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass etwas passiert ist. Der Zauberspruch hat die Elemente der Harmonie vertauscht! Deshalb tragen jetzt alle die falschen Schönheitsflecken! :Spike: Dann musst du sie mit einem Gegenzauber wieder tauschen. :Twilight Sparkle: Es gibt keinen Gegenzauber! :Spike: Was ist mit dem Erinnerungszauber, den du benutzt hast um dich gegen Discord zu wehren? :Twilight Sparkle: Es sind nicht ihre Erinnerungen, sondern ihr wahres Selbst hat sich verwandelt! :Spike: Eins von Zecora's Heilmitteln?Origianlzeile: Zecora's cure for the cutie pox? :Twilight Sparkle: Die werden auch nicht wirken... :Spike: seufs Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht gewöhnen sich unsere Freunde an ihr neues Leben. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, Spike. Sie sind nicht mehr die, die sie sein sollten. Ihr Schicksale wurden vertauscht... und es ist alles meine Schuld. Was nun? :Sparkle: ::Mit etwas Glück und Mut ::mach ich es wieder gut ::Mit einem Fehler unbedacht ::hab ich großes Leid gebracht ::Warum? Warum ::Zuverzichtlich ::das bin ich wirklich nicht ::Eine Lösung ::ist leider für mich nicht...in Sicht ::Waaarum? Waarum? Die rettende Idee :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, was hab ich getan? :Spike: Och, komm schon, Twilight. Du kriegst das bestimmt wieder hin. Es sind doch deine Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast recht, Spike. Und sie bedeuten mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Meine Freunde... :Spike: Twilight? Ist mit dir alles okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab es! Ich weiß, was zu tun ist! :Spike: Achso? :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht werden sie sich nicht daran erinnern, wer sie waren. Aber ich kann ihnen zeigen, was sie einander bedeuten. Sie könn' den Teil von sich selbst entdecken, der verloren gegangen ist und auch einem Freund helfen! Los komm, Spike! :klimpern :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, warte! :Fluttershy: Oh... hey, Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Wo willst du denn hin? :Fluttershy: Ich zieh wieder zurück nach Cloudsdale. Ich weiß nicht was los ist. Aber ich kriege kein Pony mehr zum lachen. :Pupskissen :Twilight Sparkle: Was meinst du? Könntest du vielleicht Rainbow Dash helfen, bevor du gehst? Sie hat echte Probleme mit all den Tieren. :Fluttershy: Ähm... aber ich kenne mich doch nicht im geringsten mit Tieren aus. :Twilight Sparkle: Das vielleicht gerade nicht, aber du kennst Rainbow Dash. :Fluttershy: Ich weiß, dass sie eine wirklich gute Freundin ist und dass ich mein Bestes gebe, um ihr zu helfen. :rums :Rainbow Dash: dumpf Hilfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Ich bin hier drin! Hilfe! Ich bin gefangen! :Fluttershy: Beeil dich, Twilight! Holen wir sie da raus. Kennst du einen Zauberspruch? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Fluttershy, du bist die einzige, die ihr helfen kann! Rainbow Dash braucht dich! :Fluttershy: Ähm... hallo? Kleine... Wald- und Wiesenbewohner? Ich weiß, ihr seid sehr verärgert und wollt Rainbow Dash das Leben schwer machen. Aber wir würden uns wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch beruhigt und vielleicht eine kleine Pause einlegt. Oh, äh... seht mal! Hier ist ein leckerer, frischer Salat, den ihr fressen könnt. Und für euch ein paar knusprige, knackige Knabber-Eicheln. Äh, möchtet ihr auch gern unterbrechen und vielleicht etwas essen? :klimpert :fressen :Fluttershy: Ooh, na seht ihr. Ihr hattet alle riesigen Hunger. Deshalb ward ihr so unleidlich. Oh, ich freue mich so, dass ihr hier seid, meine kleinen Freunde. :Bär: kuss :Fluttershy: Meine Güte, ich kann ja ihre Sprache verstehen. Ich... ich fühle mich komisch, als... wäre das meine echte Bestimmung. Das ist es, was ich bin! Das ist mein Schicksal! Was... was ist passiert? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, sieh doch! Dein Schönheitsfleck! Es funktioniert! Es klapt! Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder die Alte bist! Komm, wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Wahre Freunde :Sparkle ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit :und Fluttershy ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund :Rainbow Dash: Ähm, hallo? Eure Freundin steckt hier im Topf. :Sparkle ::Rarity ist in Not ::Wenn du ihr hilfst, wird's ihr besser geh'n :Fluttershy ::Sei bereit und nutz diese Chance ::dann wirst du diese Botschaft bald versteh'n :und Fluttershy ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund :Rainbow Dash: stöhn, was ist da passiert? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Aber wir brauchen Hilfe. Applejack versucht Kleider zu nähen! :Rainbow Dash: Schon verstanden! :Dash ::Applejack ist in Not ::Wenn du ihr hilfst, wird's ihr besser geh'n ::Sei bereit und nutz diese Chance ::dann wirst du diese Botschaft bald versteh'n :Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund :Rarity: japs Owei, ich hatte ein ganz fürchterlichen Traum. Oder, träume ich noch immer? :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie verliert vielleicht bald die Apple-Farm. Wir brauchen Applejack's Hilfe! :Rarity: Niemand verliert die Apple-Farm! Das können wir doch auf gar keinen Fall zulassen! :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie hat Probleme ::Jetzt wird es Zeit ihr beizusteh'n ::Lasst uns alle tun, was wir können ::Und gemeinsam wird es aufwärts geh'n :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Rarity ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Denn sein Vertrauen schenkt dir ein wahrer Freund :Applejack: Yee-haw! Das fühlt sich besser an! Was jetzt? :Twilight Sparkle: Die Ponys sind sehr zornig. Wir brauchen unsere Pinkie Pie zurück. :Applejack: Ich bin dran. Ich glaube ich weiß bescheid. :Applejack ::Ein jeder in Ponyville läuft mutlos umher ::Kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Das Herz ist allen schwer ::Mit deiner Hilfe ließe sich die Traurigkeit zerstörr'n ::Und dann wär der Freudentaumel bis nach Canterlot zu hör'n :Pinkie Pie: Na los, Ponys, Wo ist denn euer Lachen im Gesicht? :Menge: PINKIE! :und Menge ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Und hilft bei jeder Gelegenheit ::Ein wahrer Freund hält sich stets bereit ::Denn sein Vertrauen (Denn sein Vertrauen) ::schenkt dir (schenkt dir) ::ein wahrer Freund! Durch Magie verbunden :Twilight Sparkle: wiederhallend Des einen erwählte Schicksalszeichen allein erfüllt. normal japs Momentchen mal, das ist es! Ich verstehe's jetzt! Ich kann den Spruch korrigieren! :Wir gehören zusammen, Freunde haben sich gefunden, unserer Bestimmung folgen wir und sind durch die Magie mit einander verbunden! :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Schreie :Fluttershy: japs Was ist passiert? :Rest der Hauptfiguren: Schreie (Applejack: Wo ist sie nur hin?) Twilights Aufstieg :Twilight Sparkle: wiederhallend Hallo? Wo bin ich? Was ist das für ein Ort? :Prinzessin Celestia: wiederhallend Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Twilight. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen kannst. :Twilight Sparkle: wiederhallen Prinzessin... ich verstehe nur nicht. Was hab ich getan? :Prinzessin Celestia: Dir ist etwas gelungen, was noch nie jemandem geglückt ist. Nicht einmal das große Zaubereinhorn Starswirl der Bärtige konnte es. Denn er hat die Magie der Freundschaft nicht so verstanden, wie du es tust. Die Lektionen, die du in Ponyville gelernt hast, haben dich vorbereitet. Du hast gezeigt, dass du bereit bist, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Bereit? Bereit wozu denn? :Celestia ::Dein Weg führte dich zu mir ::Tief im Herzen war ich immer bei dir ::Mit deiner Entwicklung ::hast du mich begeistert ::Gefahren gemeister ::Es gibt so viel, das mich mit Stolz erfüllt ::Veränderungen kommen schnell herran ::Für dich fängt heut ein neues Leben an ::Dein Herz führt dich weiter ::Und bald siehst du klar ::Es wird offenbarer ::Deine Zeit ist da. Die Bestimmung wird nun wahr Die Neue Prinzessin :Applejack: Twilight? Bist das du? :Rest der Hauptfiguren: japs :Applejack: Ich... Ich habe soetwas noch nie vorher gesehen! :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight hat Flügel! Wahnsinn! Eine neue Flugfreundin! lacht :Rarity: Du bist ab jetzt ein Alihorn. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass soetwas geht. :Pinkie Pie: schreiend Alihorn-Party! Tröte :jubelt :Fluttershy: Wow... du siehst ja aus wie eine Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja, Twilight ist ja auch eine Prinzessin. :Hauptfiguren: Häh? :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt aber mal 'n Momentchen! trinkt spuckt :Twilight Sparkle: Eine... eine Prinzessin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Seit du in Ponyville bist hast du viel gelernt. Großzügigkeit, Freundlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit, Treue und Lachen. Und du hast die Führungsqualitäten einer echten Prinzessin gezeigt. :Twilight Sparkle: Heißt das, dass ich nicht länger deine Schülerin bin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie bisher. Ich werde dich bestimmt weiter unterstützen. Aber wir sind jetzt auch alle deine Schülerinnen. Du bist eine Inspiration für jeden von uns, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber... was soll ich den jetzt tun? Gibt's ein Buch wie man sich als Prinzessin verhält? :Prinzessin Celestia: kichert Du wirst schon Zeit finden dich daran zu gewöhnen. Die Krönung :Prinzessin Celestia: Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um einen sehr bedeutenden Anlass zu feiern. Meine treueste Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle, hat, seit dem sie hierinhaltlich falsch in Ponyville lebt, außergewöhnliche Dinge verbracht. Sie hat mich sogar wieder mit meiner Schwester versöhnt, Prinzessin Luna. Aber heute hat Twilight Sparkle noch etwas außergewöhnliches getan. Sie hat eine neue Magie erschaffen und damit zweifellos bewiesen, dass sie bereit ist als neuste Prinzessin Equestria's gekrünt zu werden. Ladys und Gentleponys, ich möchte sie heute zum ersten Mal willkommen heißen. Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle! :Chor: ::Begrüßt Prinzessin Twilight (Prinzessin Twilight) ::schaut auf, schaut auf! ::Zu unserer Prinzessin ::schaut auf, schaut auf, schaut auf! ::Begrüßt (begrüßt) begrüßt sie (begrüßt sie) ::Begrüßt Prinzessin Twilight ::Begrüßt (begrüßt) begrüßt sie (begrüßt sie) ::Die Prinzessin ist ::Die Prinzessin ist hier :jubelt :Prinzessin Celestia: Sag etwas, Prinzessin. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, äh... reusper Vor einer ganzen Weile schickte mich meine Lehrerin, Prinzessin Celestia, hier herInhaltlich falsch nach Ponyville. Ich sollte hier etwas über Freundschaft lernen. Vorher hab ich darüber nur sehr wenig gewusst. Aber heute, an einem Tag wie diesem, kann ich ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht hier stehen würde, wenn die Freundschaft mit euch allen nicht gewesen wäre. Jede von euch hat mich etwas über Freundschaft gelehrt und dafür werde ich euch immer dankbar sein. Heute darf ich mich als das glücklichste Pony in ganz Equestria bezeichnen. Danke Freunde. Und ich danke allen Ponys! :jubelt :Shining Armor: Twilight! Ich bin so unglaublich stolz! :Twilight Sparkle: Sag nicht, dass du weinst! :Shining Armor: Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur flüssiger Stolz. Das ist was ganz anderes. :Shining Armor und Twilight Sparkle: lachen :Applejack: Zeit zu gehen, Prinzessin! :Pinkie Pie: Die beste Krönungsfeier aller Zeiten! :Fluttershy: Wir haben dich sehr lieb, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich euch auch, liebe Freundinnen! Am Ende wird alles gut :Sparkle ::Equestria bietet ein Leben ::Das alle Sorgen vertreibt ::Und ich bin mir absolut sicher :und Menge ::Ihr glaubt es kaum (Ihr glaubt es kaum) ::Es ist kein Traum (Es ist kein Traum) ::Dass das ab jetzt für immer und ewig ::so bleibt :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Und am Ende wird doch alles gut. :True, True Friend" spielt während des Abspanns Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Magical Mystery Cure pt:Transcrições/A Cura do Mistério Mágico Kategorie:Dritte Staffel